Return of Monster Kid
Return of Monster Kid is an American/Japanese animated superhero action-comedy series co-created by Toho Company Ltd and Man of Action. It is a sequel to Monster Kid: Evolution and set in the GodzillaVerse. Plot Synopsis The show takes place in the future where Max's son, Derek Stewart, becomes the new Monster Kid and defends New Diamond City from intergalactic villains and monsters just like his son with the help of his triplet sisters, Wendy, Morgan and Ava. Plot Characters Main Characters *Derek Stewart/Monster Kid (Voiced by Jacob Tremblay) - the son of Max and Zoey. *Wendy Stewart/Princess Blight - the daughter of Max and Zoey. *Morgan Stewart/Star Blight - the daughter of Max and Zoey. *Ava Stewart/Sapphire Blight - the daughter of Max and Zoey. *Angel - an alien girl who comes from a race of shapeshifters and Derek's love interest. *Jumper - a boy with the power to jump into people's bodies. Supporting Characters *Max Stewart/Monster Man - A well known superhero in Diamond City, founder of Stewart Industries and was the original Monster Kid. He goes by Monster Man and mentors his kids alongside his wife. *Zoey Wilson-Stewart/Queen Blight - a well known superhero in Diamond City and Max's wife. *Dennis Stewart - Max's twin brother and the CEO of Stewart Tech. *Megan Stewart - the founder and director of Stewart Academy of Technology. *Daisy Stewart - *Cora Stewart - *Trixie Deleon - *Andy Deleon - *Aurora - A female sphere-shaped robot who lives Derek and his family. Antagonists *Vulkox - an alien squid-like creature with mind control powers and the main antagonist. He serves as Derek's archenemy. He is the last of his kind and originated from a planet that was conquered by Zero. *Dagger - an intergalactic arms dealer who builds and sells weapons to many alien conquerers. *Children of Zero - an evil organization from several humans and aliens who took inspiration from Zero, Max's sworn archenemy. *Dr. Zayne - a mad scientist. *Dawnberry - a mutant plant creature. *Darkeye - an alien race of ghost-like beings bent on conquer planets by draining the light from their stars. *Golden Spark - an intergalactic band with the power to force anyone to dance against their will. Monsters *Godzilla Junior - *Vexon - an energy-based extraterrestrial worm-like creature. Episodes Production Reception Trivia *In the show, most of the characters have new lives in the future. **In the future, humans, aliens, robots and mutants coexist with each other. **Max and Zoey are adults, married and have a family of four kids. **Zoey inherits Wilson Enterprises and takes on her mother's mantle as the new Queen Blight. **Mary and Harold have passed away. **Megan is the director of a high-tech company called Stewart Corp. **Dennis is the new owner of Stewart Tech. **Daisy is a famous actress and singer. ** Cora inherits Stewart Robotics from Jade. **Andy inherits Deleon Corp. **Trixie is the news anchor for Diamond City's news network. Category:35Baragon's ideas Category:Superhero comedy television series Category:Superhero television series Category:American animated television series Category:GodzillaVerse Category:GodzillaVerse shows Category:Toho Category:Man of Action Category:Anime-influenced animation Category:Television Shows Category:Seq Category:Sequel series